


梦花火

by sennosakura



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ※这是一个关于贺天到底有多爱莫关山的故事※他的一个梦，和他的很多个梦※有一辆小破车，为剧情服务





	梦花火

**Author's Note:**

> -文中潜入梦境者的意识在梦境死亡即会在现实中醒来的设定灵感来自盗梦空间-

——

01.

莫关山做了一个梦。  
他梦到自己回到了高二那年。  
刚洗完澡，下半身围着浴巾，抬手推开卧室的门。黑发黑瞳的少年坐在床上看他，笑得温和无害。  
“你怎么在这儿？！谁让你进来的！”  
“我跟阿姨说给你补习功课，阿姨就让我到你房间等~”  
“我房间不欢迎外人，出去。”  
“我不是外人吧？有东西送你。”  
“不要，滚。”  
下一秒天旋地转，莫关山被贺天拧着胳膊按在床上，无论怎么踢打叫骂，都挣不开禁锢。耳垂被捉住，穿过耳孔的金属物十分冰凉，贺天喷在上面的呼吸却灼热无比。  
“别摘下来。”  
他反手把耳钉扔出了窗外。

初夏的夜晚，室外的温度还是有些冷，莫关山只穿了一条背心和一条运动裤，刚出门就打了个哆嗦。贺天黑着脸凶他，逼他找回耳钉，他只能照做——谁让他打不过呢。  
莫关山趴在草坪和灌木丛里，心里头把贺天从头到脚骂了个通透，一手举着手机用手电筒功能照明，另一手一寸一寸地摸索，洗过澡才换的背心被汗水浸湿，跪在地上的膝盖也逐渐麻木。  
这澡算是白洗。  
贺天趴在阳台，眯眼看莫关山弓着背露出一小段后腰，还有背心不能完全遮住的蝴蝶骨。  
今夜的星星好亮。  
“找到了！”  
莫关山举起手中闪烁着月光的黑色耳钉。  
贺天弯起嘴角，眼里映出漆黑夜幕，和点点微光。  
“恩。……别再弄丢了。”

……  
“如果你能让他醒过来，提什么条件都可以。”  
“他的意识太封闭，专业的治疗师进不去，连我都进不去。但我们都在他的梦里看到了你，你是他唯一的那把钥匙。”  
“如果你觉得无法完成任务，就在他的梦里自杀，这把枪给你。只有一次退出的机会。”  
莫关山接过那把只上了一发子弹的HKP7，不到一千克的重量放大了十倍压在胸口，几近窒息。他拢住手指，握紧。  
“在梦里死去，你的意识就能回到现实。”  
……

“您好，请问莫关山在吗？”  
胖胖的中年女人抬起头，说话的是一个长相极俊秀的黑发少年。  
“哎呦，小帅哥，小莫他在里边儿整理货物呢！”  
“我来帮他忙，您能让他早点下班吗？”  
“哎呦，当然了！你就拿上这一盒澳洲柑呐，在门口推销。全卖光了我就让小莫早点儿走！”  
“好嘞。”  
贺天拿了店里的围裙穿上，抱起一整盒澳洲柑往门口一站，当起了看板。

没过多会儿，门口就聚了好些客人，清一色的女孩儿。多数是来求合影的，贺天没答应，只一个劲儿微笑，推销那些柑子。  
仓库里，莫关山把李子四个四个的装好，他刚弄完两箱樱桃，胳膊酸痛，直起腰来本想喘口气儿，冷不丁被人从背后抱住。  
“小莫仔，老板娘走开了，我们快溜！”  
是贺天。  
“我操，你干什么！”  
还没来得及用保鲜膜包严实的李子滑落在地，滚了五圈，停在贺天脚边。  
“我活儿没干完呢！”  
莫关山弯起胳膊肘要捅那人肚子，想起来放学贺天是约了他一起去海洋馆的。两个大男人去那种地方干什么？这人怕不是闲出屁来了。  
“有病吧你！放手！”  
“嘘。小声点。”  
贺天背上莫关山的书包，环着胸站到一旁，无声催促。

地铁里，莫关山望着飞快逝过的广告牌，觉得自己好像忘了什么细节。  
啊。  
想起来了。  
原来海洋馆的闭馆时间是下午五点半。  
胃里有什么东西揪紧了，莫关山怔怔地望着白色的建筑物上面蓝色的“海底世界”，过去的情景像是拼图一样从边缘向中心接起，可是关键的那一块却寻不见踪影。  
“我要回去了。”  
莫关山不愿意再跟这个大闲人一起浪费时间，他晚饭还没吃。  
“我小时候来过这儿，明明晚上也会开馆的。”  
莫关山余光瞥见贺天脸上的落寞。  
他也会有这种表情啊。  
像得不到奖励的小孩子一样，让人有点想……  
“小莫仔，来都来了，我们去那边拍个照留念吧。”  
莫关山没来得及伸出去的手被拽住，就这么跟着贺天去了海洋馆入口处的人造布景。  
“假死了，你怎么喜欢这种东西。”  
不太情愿地被贺天的胳膊挎着，莫关山皱着眉头抱怨。  
背后是一大片发着荧光的幕布，深浅不一的蓝。从头顶垂下来许许多多的用硬纸壳做的鱼，红色的，黄色的，紫色的，彩虹色的……  
趁他愣神的时候贺天举起了手机，对着两个人打开了前置摄像头。  
屏幕里出现了两张年轻的脸庞。  
我们身处虚假的海洋和鱼群之中，唯独他的笑容真实到耀眼。  
“就算不这样留念……”  
“恩？你刚刚说什么？”  
“我也会一辈子记住你。”  
贺天黑色的眼瞳里霎时间闪过诧异、惊喜、猜测，最后尽数化作疯狂到即将喷涌而出的渴望。  
随着那些情绪越来越清晰，莫关山的思维变成了一面被人打碎的镜子，分散成了无数的不规则玻璃。  
每一片都是过去和贺天的点点滴滴。  
喜悦。  
愤怒。  
悲伤。  
欢笑。  
没入无穷无尽的黑暗。

 

02.

贺天。  
莫关山睁开眼。  
阳光照射进窗户，空气中的浮尘如同童话里小仙子洒下的金粉，在光线中旋转着流动。  
贺天……  
这是第几天了？  
右手探向枕头下面，摸到一个坚硬的物体。  
那把枪……还在。  
所以这里还是梦？  
莫关山从床上起身，揉了揉略微胀痛的太阳穴。  
墙上的时钟指向八点。  
我在哪儿？  
他环顾了一圈，这个房间比自己家的卧室宽敞了至少四倍，厚厚的遮光布从巨大的落地窗上悬挂下来，地上铺着深灰色羊毛。  
正对着床的桌子上放着三个相框。  
他下了床，赤裸的双脚陷入柔软的毛皮，发不出一点声响。  
他走过去，低头端详相框里的照片。  
少年贺天和一个年轻女人的合影。贺天和女人的眉眼极为相像，这应该是贺天的妈妈吧。  
另一张是贺天高中入学时候的单人照。他站在学校门口的那颗银杏树下，看起来没有很开心。  
剩下那张是在海洋馆拍的二人纪念照。红发的少年眉头皱成川字，旁边黑发的少年笑得开怀。  
这绝对不是记忆里的贺天家。  
也不会是贺呈家。更不可能是贺家大宅。  
按照贺呈所说的，他们之前进入的梦，都是基于现实的记忆，那为什么自己会在一个不存在于现实中的房间里醒来？  
不。  
陌生的不仅是这间房间。  
这是张双人床。而且明显有着两个人生活的痕迹。  
门口的衣帽架上，挂着一件看得出价格十分昂贵的米色长款羊绒外套，旁边搭着黑色的手织围巾。  
他给母亲织过同样款式的围巾，只是颜色不同。  
“小莫，醒啦，快下来吃早饭吧。”  
门口冲莫关山说话的，是位和蔼的妇人。  
“贺少爷去晨练了，说等你醒了再帮你热。”  
那妇人说完这句，就下了楼。  
莫关山一个人坐在床上，大脑面临信息量过载的危机。

——“人的梦境和意识层次密切相关，最表层建立在对外界的记忆之上，第二层则是自主意向形成的世界，这一层是完全虚构的现实。”

这里已经是第二层梦境了吗。

在现实中，莫关山从高中毕业后有了新的生活，新的朋友，身边也再没有出现过贺天的身影。他只听说贺天在家人的安排下去了海外，再详细的事情他就一无所知了。  
五年后，莫关山突然接到一个陌生电话，要他救贺天的命。  
那个人在电话里用的全是不容置喙的命令语气，莫关山最厌恶这种居高临下的态度，尤其是被姓贺的这样对待。  
“什么贺天，不认识。你找错人了。”  
他当即就要挂断电话。  
“我可以安排帮你父亲脱罪。如果你能让贺天醒过来，什么要求都可以提。”  
莫关山警惕起来。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是贺天的哥哥，贺呈。

莫关山吃完早餐，贺天一身汗地回来了。  
“莫仔，今天晚上有个晚宴，等下王叔载你去取衣服。”  
“什么晚宴？”  
王叔又是谁？面对完全陌生的环境，莫关山本能地感到困惑和恐惧。  
“上周不就跟你说过了吗？”  
贺天走了过来，揉了揉那颗珊瑚红的脑袋。看着像稻草，摸起来却一点都不扎手，柔顺得很，狐狸毛似的。  
“你怎么睡一觉把脑袋睡糊涂了。”  
“啪。”  
贺天看着自己被打开的手，一脸震惊。今天的莫仔好暴躁啊，不会是做噩梦了吧？

莫关山反应过来自己的行为对于这个梦中世界来说是“反常的”，但就算是在梦里，也不可能真的让他毫无怨言地全权配合贺天的想法。不过还是有必要先明确现下的状况。比如说这个世界的莫关山，应该怎么应对贺天。

“你……我……我们现在是什么关系？”

“这个问题得问你自己。你是怎么想的？”

用问题回答问题，还真是贺天的风格。

“我不——”  
贺天沉了脸色。  
“你这么爱自说自话，什么时候又真的考虑过别人的感受了。”  
从最开始认识贺天到现在身处梦境之中，贺天永远是那个主导者，星星月亮都绕着他转。  
“你这是在撒娇？”  
贺天眯了眯眼睛，两条胳膊越过椅背环住了莫关山的肩。  
“我们现在是……”  
这种被巨蟒缠住的窒息感令莫关山寒毛直竖。他听见贺天在他耳边压低了声音说：  
“恋人的关系。”

 

 

03.

意识突然中断。从很遥远的地方传来了细小的杂音，类似老式电视机由于信号不良而显示出雪花屏时的“呲呲呲”声。但很快就恢复了正常。  
莫关山发现自己正搭着贺天的手臂走在红毯上。  
他不太清醒地看向四周，闪光灯过于刺眼，这种受人注目的感觉令他头晕目眩想要呕吐。他努力使自己镇定下来，这应该是贺天所说的晚宴，而且当下也不是可以甩开贺天掉头就跑的状况。几个在杂志和荧幕上见过的明星从他们身侧走过，剩下都是莫关山毫无头绪的面孔。  
贺天领着他走进酒店大堂。  
圆形的穹顶上绘满了彩色壁画，巴洛克式的水晶吊灯高高地悬挂着，大堂中央有一座放置着美人鱼雕像的小型喷泉。  
这个梦里的自己为什么会答应来参加这种纸醉金迷的宴会？

会场里有不少目光落在贺天和莫关山身上。  
“你可真受欢迎。”  
莫关山死死拧住贺天小臂上的肉，仿佛这样就能减轻一些被当做动物园里猴子一样围观的不爽。  
“你吃醋了？”  
“吃你大爷的醋。”  
“那你还不如吃我的醋。我大爷他老人家早入土了，就别折腾他了吧。”  
“你他妈闭嘴。”  
莫关山使上了十成十的力。  
贺天微不可闻地“嘶”了一声，靠近莫关山告诉他真相：  
“不逗你了，他们感兴趣的其实是你。”  
你那么好，除了我还有太多人觊觎。所以，我得把你看紧才行。  
“贺二少，听说你最近有往国内增加投资的想法？”  
一个西装革履的中年男人叫住了贺天。  
“肖总。”  
贺天对那人颔首，转头跟莫关山耳语：  
“你去找个地方坐会儿等我，什么都不要吃，喝也不行。”  
叮嘱完这些，就和那男人走开了。  
莫关山目送贺天的身影融入那些光鲜亮丽的人群，自己朝着放食物的桌子走去，彻底贯彻把贺天说的话当耳旁风的行事原则。  
“小帅哥，我劝你别吃这儿的东西。不然等下贺二少带人来把我这儿掀了。”  
说话的是个穿红裙子的漂亮女人。  
酒红色的波浪长发松松散散地挽在一旁，脸上画着精致的妆，看不出具体年龄。  
她转着手里的酒杯，暗红色的液体让人联想到血。  
“你不适合这儿。”  
“你看这个地方……脚下这条地毯有五百年的历史，那件窗帘出自波斯皇室御用工匠，还有你头顶这盏灯——巴西米纳斯的紫水晶，德国工艺制造。呵，装饰得再漂亮也不过是座笼子。不如……我带你去看笼子外面的世界吧。”  
海妖塞壬擅长用歌声魅惑住途径那片海域的水手，等水手们在歌声中发了狂，再收取他们的性命。  
“你在说什么？”  
唯独横穿墨西拿海峡的奥德修斯不受美艳的魅惑。  
“我在说——”  
“看来你受的教训还不够，要我教教你什么叫谨言慎行吗？”  
贺天回来了。他看向女人的眼神如同某种没有温度的无机质，高位者俯视低位者，连愤怒的情绪都不肯施舍一毫。  
“你是在暴殄天物。草原和天空才是苍鹰生活的地方。”  
女人不甘心地争辩。帕耳塞洛帕已经深受奥德修斯的吸引，怎会愿意放他离开？  
贺天忽然笑了。  
“——那我就成为他的草原和天空。”

刚回到家，一直沉默的贺天把莫关山抵在卧室门上。  
“不是和你说过了不要动会场里的食物。”  
“我没动！”  
“真的没动？”  
“你又犯什么病？！”  
“那女人想从我这儿抢走你。”  
贺天喝了酒，呼吸里全是不理智的味道。  
“贺天。”  
莫关山本就被熏得够呛，这句话直接烧断了他的神经。他定定地看着贺天的眼睛，觉得自己从来没有这么愤怒过，全身的血液都沸腾地叫嚣着，再也忍受不住烈火的煎熬。  
“我不属于任何人。我想和谁说话，想和谁在一起，都是我自己的事。谁也别他妈想控制我，特别是你。”  
像你这种混蛋，就不能惯着。越惯毛病越大。  
“我说明白了么。”  
莫关山珊瑚红的眼睛里毫不掩饰的刻薄和讽刺，深深地刺痛了贺天。那神情简直就是在说他是不被需要的，不被在乎的，不被……爱着的。  
这不对。  
不应该是这样的。  
我们明明……明明是相爱的啊？  
“我出去住一晚上，等你冷静了我再回来。”  
贺天外套都没穿，匆匆离开了家，走入夜色。  
莫关山背靠在墙上，身上还留存着贺天的温度，缓缓滑坐在地。

 

04.

早上醒来，莫关山拒绝了王婶准备的早餐，换了身运动服去跑步。  
他在楼下的花园里碰到一对上了年纪的夫妇，和一条萨摩耶。  
“老头子，你是不是又把袜子穿错了！”  
“哎哟，不就是袜子嘛，穿错了也不影响。”  
“瞧瞧你这个态度，像什么话，像什么话！”  
“老婆哎，你怎么年纪越大脾气也越大，一双袜子就大吼大叫的——”  
“你说什么！？你现在嫌弃我老了是吧！当初是谁信誓旦旦说要一辈子哄我，让我开心的？！你们男人，就是谎话连篇！”  
“哎哟哎哟……别揪我耳朵，我这儿还牵着大白呢……再说了，哪次吵架不是我哄你……哎哟哟疼！”  
老太太一路数落着老头子，狗也跟着凑热闹围着他们叫得欢实。  
莫关山放慢了步子，老夫妇的话落在耳中，激起了他万千思绪。  
好像在过去，每次自己和贺天发生争执，都是贺天先软化，嬉皮笑脸地赖上来，不是送三明治就是请吃饭，最后自己也就忘了还在生气的事。  
其实贺天……也不是那么不好。虽然霸道蛮横了点，还烦人，但是一直都在努力为自己考虑。自己那么说他，是太过分了。  
这样想着，他决定回家等贺天。

结果这一等，就从早上等到了下午。  
贺天没带手机，联系不上，莫关山终于是坐不住了。  
按理说在贺天的梦里，贺天自己不会出什么意外才是……  
不然还是出去找找吧。  
莫关山拿上钥匙和门禁卡，出了门。  
可他刚出了公寓楼，就陷入了迷茫。  
根本不知道该去哪儿找人。  
他对这个世界的贺天可以说是一无所知。  
“小伙子，怎么啦，和女朋友吵架了？”  
莫关山坐在长椅上发呆，一个老头子牵着狗路过，跟他搭话。  
他认出来是早上那个人。那个老太太怎么没在一起了？  
“哎，年轻人呐……对象跟你吵架闹矛盾，说明是在乎你。”  
老人的头发已经全都白了，可是精神仍然抖擞。他拍了拍莫关山的肩膀，语重心长。  
“没有磕磕绊绊，什么事儿都一帆风顺的，那能叫爱情？”  
“我……”  
老人挥了挥手，拽着萨摩耶走了。  
“大白呀，我们赶紧回家，你奶奶做了炖牛肉，可好吃嘞……”

莫关山气喘吁吁跑回家，王婶还在外面买菜没回来，他拿出手机打了个电话。  
“王婶，你知道贺天经常去的地方吗？”  
“小莫啊，贺少爷说他过半小时就到家了，你在家等着吧。”  
“……哦。”  
莫关山窝在客厅沙发里等贺天，立式座钟嗒、嗒、嗒地响着，他渐渐有了困意。

“莫仔。别在这儿睡，会着凉。”  
“贺天……”  
“嗯。”  
“贺天。”  
“我在。”  
“……你回来了？”  
莫关山一个激灵直起身。  
“想我啦？”  
贺天穿的还是昨晚离家出走的那套西装，出自高级设计师之手的白衬衫现在皱巴巴的像一块抹布。  
“对不起。”  
莫关山脑子里不断回放着老人说的话。  
或许，贺天也希望能拥有普通人的爱情。  
会心动，会嫉妒，会愤怒，甚至有时候会吵架吵到面红耳赤——最后一定会和好。  
就算是一场终会醒来的梦，他的意识，他的灵魂，无不在诉求着那样简单而平凡的愿望。  
面对这样纯粹而热烈的感情，自己也应该坦诚相待。  
他捏住贺天的袖子，鼓起勇气开口。  
“那些话是我说重了，我脾气不好，这辈子没有被谁喜欢过，你是第一个，我其实……也没有讨厌你。”  
“嗯。”  
贺天蹲下来和莫关山视线平齐，拇指碰了碰莫关山紧紧皱着的眉心，想把它们抚平。  
“虽然我不太懂该怎么做，但是我可以学。”  
莫关山踌躇了一下。  
“——我会学着接受你。”  
刹那间梦境崩塌。  
以莫关山的脚下为圆心，地面碎裂下陷。失去了地板的支撑，他坠入了一个无底洞。

——“顺从昏迷者内心最强烈的渴望而做出选择，就可以进入更深层次的意识之海。”  
……原来你在等的，是这句话啊。

 

06.

整个坠落的过程有点像跳伞。莫关山面朝下飞速地坠落，视觉和听觉被隔绝，连气流都停滞了。除了剧烈的失重感之外什么都感觉不到，仿佛是被关进了一辆失控下坠的电梯，无法逃脱，对时间的感知也变得模糊。他不知道这样的煎熬还要持续多久。  
“贺天。”  
“贺天。”  
“贺天。”  
眼前出现了一个发光的点，从那个点分裂出很多个小气泡，它们不断上浮，从米粒大的一点变成足球大小，传入莫关山耳中的声音也越来越清晰。  
气泡里是不同的人，有男人、女人、老人、青年、孩童……他们用不同的语调喊贺天的名字。  
莫关山最先听到的声音是刻板平淡的，存储着它们的气泡上浮速度也快些。  
后来，是能听出各种情绪的声音，气泡上浮的速度越来越慢，莫关山得以看清里面的情景。  
“贺天！”  
“贺天。”  
“贺天？”  
“贺天……”  
莫关山看到了贺呈。年轻的贺呈。他坐在教堂的第一排，右手边坐着的是年幼的贺天。在场的所有人都穿着黑衣服，站在仪式台前的神父手持圣经在念着什么，彩色玻璃窗外阴雨绵绵。这是一场葬礼。  
是谁的葬礼？  
没等他细想，就被另一个气泡吸引了注意力。  
贺天走进一间卧室，两个女佣正在收拾东西，一件一件地把原本放在房间里的物品收入纸箱，那些都是曾经住在这里的人留下的印记。衣着华贵的女人坐在床上，手里把玩着一只翡翠手镯。贺天见状，双目赤红地吼了一句什么，女佣们吓得放下了手里的活逃了出去，他抄起梳妆台的椅子砸在那女人脚下。  
莫关山伸出手，很快就反应过来那些气泡是捉不住的。  
这些都是贺天的意识里情感最浓烈的记忆。  
下一个迎面而来的气泡，让莫关山睁大了眼睛。  
那是自己。  
再后来，所有上浮的气泡里都能看到自己的身影。和隔壁学校的不良学生打群架、在教室里打瞌睡、靠在栏杆上吃便利店买来的三明治。不断闪烁变换的场景，像万花筒一样翻滚着由远及近，再由近到远。

……  
“梦境潜入治疗是一种通过药物和仪器进入患者的梦境，对患者的深层意识进行有效刺激，将患者的意识从沉睡中唤醒的治疗技术。”  
“你是说，让我进入贺天的意识？”  
“是的。这项技术在国际上目前已有63例成功案例，应用于医疗领域超过三年，只是碍于成本和操作难度等问题不适合进行推广。”  
“……有没有风险？”  
“任何医疗技术都是伴随着风险的。相对来讲，梦境潜入治疗的风险更偏向于治疗实施者，而非治疗对象。”  
“你的意思是，我的风险更大？”  
“是的。一般来讲我们都是让专业的治疗师来完成这个过程，少数情况下会需要患者的亲属或者关系亲密的人来做潜入者。贺天先生的情况就是潜意识中的情感力量太强，封闭了他的深层意识，导致我们的治疗师无法进入唤醒程序，贺呈先生尝试的时候也发生了拒绝反应。但是我们发现了一个突破口——在他的上层意识和自主意向层的夹层中，关于你的记忆占了超过60%。这也是我们希望你能配合治疗的原因。”  
“他的记忆里，为什么会有那么多和我有关的部分？”  
“在一个人的记忆里占据的位置越多，越说明这个人重要。”  
“所以我是最有希望把他唤醒的人？”  
“根据我们的推断，是的。”  
“那如果我进去，该怎么出来？”  
“潜入梦境的人需要一个存在于现实中的标记，以免进入梦境中迷失自我。贺呈先生已经给你准备好了吧？进入梦境世界之后一定要随时确认那个标记，标记在，就说明你没有迷失。一旦标记消失，你的意识就会被困在患者的梦境中。”  
“会再也醒不来了？”  
“是的。所以在你觉得无法完成目的的时候，一定要及时脱出，不可以勉强。”  
“我知道了。”  
……

在气泡的尽头，有一扇门。古老的石门上缠绕了五条手臂粗的锁链，  
门板上雕刻着很多古老的歪歪曲曲的文字。  
失重感不知什么时候就停止了，门上的五条锁链向四周滑动，厚重的门扇朝外打开，露出里面看不清颜色的旋涡。  
莫关山摸了摸口袋里的枪。  
如果没记错的话，这里就是是那个白大褂所说的潜意识流层入口，最为千变万化的情感与意识的洪流。

 

07.

“在想什么？”  
莫关山最先听到的是贺天熟悉的烟嗓，随后入眼的是一张裹在毛茸茸的帽子里冻得通红的脸。  
贺天怎么穿得这么多？  
莫关山还在疑惑，一阵寒风刮来，冻得他牙齿打颤。  
操，好冷！  
这是什么见鬼的地方！？  
“是不是很美？”  
贺天抬头望向天空，莫关山跟着他的视线往头顶上看，一瞬间就被那壮观的景象慑住，连眼睛都忘了眨。  
一条光晕的河自地平线彼端逆流而上，蜿蜒成三股，颜色由绿到蓝，由蓝到紫，由紫到红，生机勃勃地翻涌；夜幕将来自遥远宇宙的繁星化作一捧珍珠泼洒下来，有些落入河中，有些没有；一阵阵的风掠过群山和森林，以天河做绚丽线谱，以星影做奔腾乐符，奏一支悠远壮阔的歌。  
千万次黑夜对黎明的祈祷，迎来曙光女神向大地展开裙摆。  
“传说一起看过极光的人能获得永恒的爱情。”  
贺天呼出一口白气，兴奋地搓了搓有点僵硬的手，目光转向身边的人。  
“所以一生只能带一个人来。”  
莫关山同他四目相对，在那双眼睛里看到融化的冰雪和甜腻的热巧克力，心脏就快要跳出胸膛——明明是深黑的颜色，怎么会比头顶的极光还亮？  
快要失去知觉的手被一个温暖的掌心包裹，放进不属于自己的口袋里，十指相扣。  
“我的那个人是你。”

 

尤卡斯亚维的酒店内。  
两人在柔软的床榻里肢体相缠，交换数不清的深吻。

莫关山同意参加治疗计划，不仅仅是因为贺呈说能帮他父亲脱罪。  
五年未见，没想过会在这种情况下相遇。  
贺天安安静静地躺在病床上，戴着呼吸器，靠导管输送营养液维持生命。他瘦得脱了形，医院的蓝色病号服松松垮垮地盖住骨头。  
疼痛一瞬间就扼住了莫关山的呼吸。  
蓦地忆起高中时自己无数次被贺天气到想这个人从世界上消失。  
现在自己的愿望要实现了，居然提不起半点报复的快感。  
贺呈有次很莫名地问起他：  
“贺天带你去过B城的海洋馆？”  
“怎么了？”  
“看来他是真的很喜欢你。”  
贺呈吸了口烟，吐出，烟雾挡住了表情。  
“他小时候特别喜欢海底世界。妈妈过世后，他再也没有去过海洋馆。”  
莫关山惊讶地看了眼那张和贺天有微妙相似度的脸。  
“再答应我一件事吧。”  
贺呈把烟头在玻璃缸里按灭。  
“无论在他的梦里看到什么，醒来后都忘干净。”  
“对你，对他，都好。”

08.

贺天的技术谈不上高超，毕竟他之前的那些经历，面对的都不是想用真心实意去温柔对待的人，但此时此刻他还是想尽一切办法让莫关山舒服。  
他亲吻莫关山的眼角、鼻尖、嘴唇，厚实有力的舌头撬开牙齿在口腔里一番搅动，把莫关山吻得头晕目眩，呼吸不畅。双手也没闲着，从胸前一路探索而下，握住半勃的性器上下套弄。  
莫关山咬住手指，以抑制口中的羞耻呻吟。  
扩张之前贺天先用手心把润滑液焐热，才探入那紧小的穴口。  
不等身下的人适应第四根手指，就急切地换了胯下的硬物顶在入口处，试探着想要进去。  
莫关山自己也被撩得难受，抓了抓贺天的黑发，意思是同意了。  
莫关山双腿勾在贺天腰后，屏住呼吸，忍耐身体被完全撑开的疼痛。  
甫一被那湿软温热的肠肉绞住，所有理智都被冲散，贺天所有的欲望喷薄而出，像越烧越旺的火。  
和贺天相处久了的人会说他外热内冷，性子寡淡，其实不然。  
面对莫关山，他的欲望比常人更盛。  
当他的独占欲、控制欲、情欲，强烈且专注地向一个人释放出来，便是滔天巨浪，莫关山这片小舟根本无法招架。  
贺天撞击的力道极大，莫关山被顶得来来回回，脑子里一团浆糊，除了被动承受贺天的侵略外没有任何思考空隙。  
莫关山被操得射了一次，软趴趴地瘫在一片狼藉的床单上喘息，又被贺天拉起来，钉在落地窗前开始第二轮的进攻。  
穴肉已经被操得彻底发软，分泌出的肠液混合着润滑液直往外流，重新插入比刚刚顺畅许多。  
双腿被贺天的膝盖隔开，手臂弯折在身前，一双大手覆上手背，从指缝中挤入，一根一根扣住。  
莫关山前胸蹭在窗玻璃上，双膝随着身后人的动作一下一下磕在下端的窗沿。  
“贺……贺天。太深了……胃好难受。”  
这人是想把自己顶个对穿么。  
可贺天全然一副没听见的样子，只顾在这具朝思暮想的身体里发泄自己的情欲，张口咬上了莫关山的后颈。  
“啊——”  
操。肯定流血了。  
莫关山痛得一凛，肠道一阵小幅度的抽搐，更是刺激了贺天的疯狂。  
他贴着莫关山的耳朵，一遍遍地说着没羞没臊的情话，下身操干得凶狠，逼得莫关山失声尖叫。  
贺天每一下都用了全力，根茎下方的囊袋啪啪啪地打在莫关山的会阴处，粗硬的毛发更是将柔嫩的穴口周边磨得红肿不堪。  
莫关山只觉得肠道被贺天那尺寸骇人的玩意儿撑得发麻，前列腺那块的软肉偶尔被研磨到，快感顺着脊柱爬升，汇聚在后脑，炸出一朵又一朵的烟花。  
“嗯……呃……”  
他哼了几下，声音甜腻得不行。  
“别弄了……受不了了……贺天、啊！”  
贺天也快到顶点，龟头好几次变换角度，直往前列腺上碾，手也变成掐住莫关山腰腹的姿势。  
莫关山又张开嘴想喊出声，却只能发出气音，性器前段一股一股地渗出粘白液体。  
贺天的柱身被高潮后不断收缩的内壁包裹得涨大了一圈，在莫关山快要射完的时候也射了出来。  
强大的力道冲刷在肠道深处，弄得莫关山小腹又酸又胀，又吐了一小波精。  
“我爱你。”  
莫关山迷迷糊糊中听到这句话，努力挪动唇舌想要回应，却再也支撑不住沉重的眼皮，就那么累得睡了过去。

09.

后半夜的时候，莫关山忽然惊醒。  
贺天给他做过清理，身上除了有些酸痛，并没有粘腻感。  
他翻身拉开床头柜，那把HKP7还静静地躺在里面，像沙漠中屹立了千年的道标，提醒旅人莫要忘了归家路。  
安静地对着那把枪看了一会儿，莫关山总算安下心来，重新躺回床上。这次是正对着贺天的姿势。  
他仔细地端详起面前的睡脸，觉得这个人是真的长得很好看。  
刀刃般锋利的眉毛，睫毛又浓又长，那双摄人心魄的眼睛现在闭着，少了很多压迫感；鼻梁挺直，嘴唇虽薄但亲吻起来很软，说起情话来也……  
想着想着自己脸先红了。  
手指轻轻地理了理垂在额角的黑色发丝，莫关山眼底闪过一瞬间的犹豫。  
他没忘记和贺呈的约定。  
贺呈会让他接受记忆清除手术，因为贺天在醒来后不会记得那些，贺家也不允许贺天记得。  
他问过贺呈，贺天到底是因为什么受伤，以致重度昏迷。  
——“这是贺家的事，外人不便知道。”  
见鬼的贺家。  
等你醒来之后，说不定又会陷入这样的危险，那时候可别让我知道，我可不会救你第二次。  
可是，如果能够永远不醒来，我就不用忘掉这些事了吧。你不用回去那个只会让你受苦的贺家，我也能待在你身边。你不是说想要去爬珠峰，还要去潜水，到泰国参加泼水节，两个人一起坐在林肯纪念堂门口的台阶上下棋。我们一个一个去实现，好不好。  
“这样说起来，我是不是也挺自私的。”  
莫关山自嘲地笑了笑，眼泪顺着脸颊淌下。  
他凑过去，亲了亲贺天的眉心。  
“……我爱你。”

 

莫关山眼前的世界突然旋转起来，视线颠倒交错。他被无形的手往后拽去，离贺天的脸越来越远，房间内的景象也越来越淡。  
“贺天？”  
“贺天！”  
“贺天——”  
拼命伸出手向前抓。  
没有用。  
所有的一切都化为白茫茫的一片。  
他落入了一个空白的世界。  
这里什么人都没有。什么声音都没有。  
莫关山一边走一边喊贺天的名字。  
他的呼唤连回声都得不到。  
他开始跑。  
跑了很久很久，跑到双腿灌了铅那样再也迈不动步子，实在是累了，只好弯下腰喘气。  
这时候肩膀被谁拍了一下。  
“你迷路了吗？”  
回头，出现在视野里的是一个穿白色连衣裙的女人。  
那女人有着非常温柔的五官，长如瀑布的黑发披在后背，看起来像是从油画里走出来的人。  
莫关山见过她。  
在贺天之前的梦里，桌上有这个女人的照片。  
“你是……贺天的妈妈？”  
莫关山不太确定地问。  
“你认识我？”  
“我见过你和贺天的照片。”  
“那你一定是对贺天来说非常重要的人。”  
女人和蔼地微笑着，一边和莫关山说话一边缓缓地朝前走。莫关山为了和她多说几句，也跟了上去。  
“而且你肯定非常在乎贺天。”  
女人停了下来。  
“不然你不会在这儿。”  
莫关山觉得她应该知道很多事。他有很多事想要问。  
“这儿是哪儿？”  
“你认为这儿会是哪儿呢？”  
女人看上去十分年轻，语气还带着少女的娇俏，或许是因为这是贺天童年的记忆中最美好的部分。  
“我不知道。”  
“那你是为何而来的呢？”  
“贺天他……出了事故。一直在睡，大家都叫不醒他。”  
“啊……那你是能够叫醒他的那个人了，对不对？”  
“我……我不知道。”  
“你想要叫醒他吗？”  
女人歪着头，目光柔和，就好像对于儿子能不能醒来全然不关心一样。  
“我是为了叫醒他才来的。”  
莫关山咽了咽口水，继续说，  
“可是他哥哥说他不会记得梦里的事，而且要给我做记忆清除手术，就是说我也会忘记和他经历过的那些事……”  
“你不想失去和贺天的回忆？即便那只是 ‘在这里’ 发生的事情。”  
“……是的。”  
“那你要做什么选择呢？你是选择和贺天一起留在这儿，还是带他走？”  
“我不知道。”  
“这可不行。你必须得做选择。每个人都要做选择，贺天也要做。”  
女人蹙起好看的眉头，不太赞同地看着红发的青年。莫关山一瞬间以为眼前站着的是贺天。  
“必须要现在选择吗？”  
“现在做，还是等下做，或者是很久之后再做，也都是你的选择。”  
女人又开始往前走。  
莫关山站在原地，沉默了片刻。  
之后他下定了决心般抬起头，对还未走远的女人大喊：  
“我该怎么带他走？他在哪儿？”  
女人转过身来，指了指他旁边的方向。  
“他——就在你身边啊。”  
莫关山回首去望，都是空荡荡的白色，不见人影。正疑惑着，衣角被拽住，他低头去看。  
“贺……天？”  
这个七八岁孩童模样的，是贺天？  
“大哥哥，你刚刚在和谁说话呀？”  
小孩儿模样的贺天仰着头，好奇地观察着莫关山的一举一动。  
“我——”  
刚刚还在说话的女人消失了，这个白色的空间里只剩下莫关山和小贺天两个人。  
“我是来带你离开这个地方的。”  
“离开这儿？去哪儿呀。”  
“去等着你的人身边。”  
“等着我的人？都有谁在那儿？”  
“你哥，还有……你爸爸。”  
还有……我。我也希望你能从梦中醒来。  
“他们爱我吗？”  
“应该吧。”  
至少贺呈很在乎这个弟弟。  
“那你呢？”  
小男孩儿一双黑眼睛清澈透亮，被这样看着，莫关山徒然生出了舍不得的情绪。  
出去之后，你就不记得这些了吧。你现在就已经不记得我了。  
而且我也会忘了我见过你。  
“我也在等你。”  
莫关山弯下腰摸了摸小男孩儿的头发。  
“听着，贺天。”  
“虽然很想对你说让你别忘了我，不过那是无法实现的愿望了。你……要好好的，好好的活下去，听见没有？你啊……要找到一个值得你爱的人。那个人也一定要爱你。”  
“快醒来吧。”  
“快——”

 

10.

“关山！关山醒了！”  
这个声音……是妈妈？  
我回到现实世界了吗？  
莫关山动了动食指。  
一个穿着护士服的小姑娘揽住莫关山的后背，帮他起身。  
“慢慢坐起来，不然会头晕。对，就这样……”  
“关山，你有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”  
莫妈妈关切地抚摸着儿子的面颊，脸上堆满担忧和心疼。  
“……水……”  
“他要喝水！”  
“水，水在这儿！”  
一杯温热的水被递到莫关山唇边。  
他抿了一口。热度刺激着他的神经，总算有了回到现实的实感。  
“你醒了。”  
贺呈从门外走进来，身后跟着一个医生和两个保镖。  
“你可以在这儿专心修养直到恢复体力。你父亲的庭审下个月开庭。”  
“贺天呢？”  
莫关山的嗓子很哑。  
“他醒了。醒得比你早些。另外……”  
“是手术的事吗。”  
“恩。那个手术，就算了。”  
“为什么？”  
莫关山诧异。  
“我相信你。你不会说出去。”  
贺呈说完就拉上门走了。  
“关山，等你能下床了，我们就回国，啊。你一个人跑到这么远的地方做这么危险的事，也不告诉妈妈，真是吓死妈妈了……”  
莫妈妈的唠叨莫关山没听进几句。他满脑子都是贺呈刚刚说的事。  
啊。  
结束了啊。  
贺天会回到属于他的世界中去，自己也要回到属于自己的世界了。  
至少，我还记得。  
也挺好。

 

-尾声-

一个月后。  
明天就是父亲的庭审，莫妈妈催莫关山去买件西装，免得不够正式。  
他从市中心的商场里出来，刚准备取摩托车，就被一辆惹眼的亮红色跑车挡住了去路。  
法拉利488pista，限量发售的赛车型号，只有法拉利会员才有资格购买。  
副驾驶的车窗摇了下来，露出一张戴着墨镜的俊脸。  
“莫仔。去哪儿呀？”  
贺天把墨镜往下一拉，一双深邃的黑色眼睛望着对面完全僵住的人，展露笑意。  
“你可说好要等我的，结果我醒来没见到人，就来抓你了。”  
“贺天……”  
“叫这么生疏？小刘，你下车，自己打车回去吧。”  
贺天转头驱赶自己的司机。  
司机先生脾气是真的好，二话不说就开了车门下车，还冲莫关山恭恭敬敬鞠了一躬。  
莫关山：“……”  
“莫仔，我的司机跑了，医生说了我现在还不能开车，不然有内脏破裂的风险~”  
莫关山觉得自己绝对是中了邪了。不然怎么会真就这么乖乖地走过去，坐进了驾驶座。  
“去哪儿。”  
“随便。去哪儿都成。”  
“……你是不是今天出门没吃药？”  
“我吃了呀。我是说，跟你在一块儿，我去哪儿都成。下地狱我都愿意。怎么样，感不感动？”  
“感动你妈。”  
这都是跟谁学的，见一那个不着调的吗？  
贺天捏了把莫关山的脸颊。他现在就是仗着自己是病患，莫关山不敢对他动手，可劲儿犯贱。  
莫司机能有什么办法，还不是只能认命地专心开车。  
“现在我们来考虑个合适的称呼吧~”  
贺天重新戴上那副大得能遮住他半张脸的墨镜。  
“怎么样啊老婆~”  
“哎哟，疼。”  
“你再不闭嘴，我就把车往树上开。”  
“好好好，都听你的~”

 

——

许久之后的某天，两个人站在月色下看花火。一簇簇花蕾升入空中，噼噼啪啪地绽放开来，把夜空点亮，又转瞬即逝，一朵接着一朵循环往复。  
“在我很小的时候就想过，要是能和爱的人一起看一场烟花，肯定是世间最好的事。”  
“是么。我觉得有更好的事。”  
“什么？”  
他看着他，目光灼灼胜过漫天光焰：  
“等梦醒后，花火散尽，你我依然相爱。”


End file.
